bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts
BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts ist der erste Film, der von BIONICLE veröffentlicht wurde. Er erschien im Jahr 2003 und spiegelte die Suche nach der Maske des Lichts wieder. Inhalt Prolog In einem Amaja-Kreis wurde die Geschichte von Mata Nui erzählt, dem Großen Geist, der den Matoranern die drei Tugenden schenkte. Doch ein weiterer Stein fiel vom Himmel, dieser war pech Schwarz und griff den Stein, der Mata Nui darstellen sollte, an. Dieser Stein fiel letztendlich und der schwarze Stein erstreckte seine Dunkelheit über den Amaja-Kreis. Handlung Kurz bevor das große Einweihungsspiel des Ta-Koro Kolhii-Feldes stattfand verschwand Takua, woraufhin Jaller sich auf die Suche nach diesem machte. Er fand den Ta-Matoraner am großen Lava-Graben, wo dieser gerade ein Totem untersuchte. Dann kam eine Welle aus Lava auf den Matoraner zu und er ließ das Totem in den Lava-Fluss fallen, dort löste sich der Stein und gab eine große Kanohi-Maske frei, die Maske des Lichts. Takua warf Jaller die Maske zu und versuchte auf seinem Kolhii-Schild auf die andere Seite des Flusses zu gelangen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Bevor die Welle auf ihn zukam wurde er von Tahu gerettet. Er brachte Takua zurück zu Jaller und bemerkte die Kanohi-Maske, er gab Jaller den Auftrag sie Vakama zu bringen, nachdem er das Kolhii-Spiel gewonnen hätte. Währenddessen begann das Spiel und die Turaga hießen die Toa Nuva willkommen, Gali, Pohatu und Tahu. Gali und Tahu begannen sich zu streiten, woraufhin Pohatu versuchte zu schlichten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Wenig später begann das Spiel. Bei diesem Spiel versuchte Takua einen neuen Trick aus, mit dem er allerdings fast Vakama traf. Das Spiel endete mit einem Sieg für Ga-Koro. Bei der Verbeugung am Ende des Spiels fiel die Kanohi Avohkii aus Jallers Rucksack und landete auf dem Spielfeld. Jaller schob sie zu Takua, weil sie so hell leuchtete, welcher sie mit seinem Fuß so anhob, dass das Licht auf Jaller fiel. Anschließend entzifferte Nokama die Schrift auf der Avohkii und erzählte den Matoranern, dass es sich um die Maske des Lichts handelte, deren Träger gefunden werden musste. Jaller wurde auf diese Mission geschickt, er nahm allerdings Takua mit. thumb|left|150px|Das Sinken von Ta-Koro Teridax bekam all dies mit und erschaffte drei Rahkshi, Guurahk, Lerahk und Pahnrak. Währenddessen machten sich Jaller und Takua auf den Weg. Takua nahm seine Haustier-Ussal, Pewku, mit auf die Reise. Gali erlebte zur gleichen Zeit, wie ein siebter Toa-Stern am Himmel erschien. Wenig später sah sie die Rahkshi aus der Erde kommen und wurde von ihnen angegriffen, allerdings konnte sie sich im Wasser verstecken. Die Rahkshi machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Ta-Koro, doch Gali kam vor ihnen dort an und ließ Alarm schlagen. Tahu und Gali stellten sich den Rahkshi, während Hahli die Matoraner evakuieren sollte. Tahu geriet an den Lerahk und wurde dabei von dessen Stab des Giftes infiziert. Die beiden Toa Nuva mussten das Dorf aufgeben, woraufhin es in der Lava versank. Vakama machte die Toa darauf aufmerksam, dass die Rahkshi vermutlich hinter der Maske des Lichts her waren, woraufhin Tahu sofort aufbrechen wollte um Jaller und Takua zu finden, doch Gali hielt ihn zurück. Währenddessen wanderten Jaller und Takua durch Le-Wahi und begegneten einem Flammenbären. Jaller kletterte auf einen Baum und sprang von oben auf den Bären, nur um Rodeo zu reiten. Die Flammenbärin wurde von Lewa gebändigt und freigelassen. Dann bot er den beiden an sie zu begleiten und gab ihnen einen Gukko-Vogel, um auf ihm zu reiten. Die drei erreichten Ko-Wahi, doch dann hörte Lewa die Trommeln von Le-Koro, die verkündeten, dass Ta-Koro zerstört war. Er ging daraufhin zu den anderen Toa. Jaller und Takua folgten derweil dem Lichtstrahl der Avohkii und stießen auf einige eingefrorene Bohrok und Kopaka. Die beiden Matoraner erklärten dem Toa des Eises ihre Mission. Kopaka führte sie nach Ko-Koro, welches allerdings von Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Diese Rahkshi attackierten Kopaka. Kopaka gab den beiden Matoranern seinen Schild, auf dem sie flohen. Kopaka schaffte es die Rahkshi einzufrieren, bevor sie die Maske des Lichts an sich reißen konnten. thumb|150px|Onua im Kampf gegen Vohrak Die beiden Matoraner setzten ihre Reise daraufhin fort und landeten bei der Hauptstraße von Onu-Koro. In diesem Tunnel verlor Takua Jaller und Pewku. Als er alleine durch den Gang lief sprach Teridax zu ihm und warnte ihn, dass er ihm die Maske geben sollte, oder Jaller würde sterben. Takua traf danach wieder auf Jaller und erklärte ihm, dass er nicht mit weiterkommen würde. Jaller suchte dann alleine weiter nach dem siebten Toa. Daraufhin erstellte Teridax weitere drei Rahkshi und schickte sie los. Währenddessen kam Pohatu in Onu-Koro an und traf Onua. Er erzählte den Matoranern von Onu-Koro von dem Fund der Maske des Lichts, als Takua in Onu-Koro ankam. Er erzählte den beiden, dass er nach einer Begegnung mit den Rahkshi von Jaller getrennt worden sei, als diese ankamen. Tahu, Kopaka, Gali und Lewa waren inzwischen auch schon in Onu-Koro angekommen und kämpften gegen die Rahkshi. In diesem Kampf wurde Tahu von Kuvahks Stab der Wut infiziert und griff Gali an. Lewa rettete Takua vor diesem Rahkshi und sagte ihm, er solle nach Jaller suchen, was Takua auch tat. Kopaka fror Tahu ein und zusammen mit Gali und Lewa brachte er ihn zurück an die Oberfläche, wo die Toa ihren Bruder heilten. Kopaka verschwand danach. Jaller kletterte währenddessen einen Berg hinauf und bat Mata Nui ihm seine Bestimmung zu zeigen, woraufhin ein Erdbeben ausbrach und er fast von der Klippe fiel, er wurde von Takua wieder auf die Klippe gezogen. Er berichtete ihm von den neuen Rahkshi, und dass er der wahre Vorbote war. Dann erreichten sie Kini-Nui, wo Takua die Maske in die Hand nahm. Daraufhin schoss diese einen Lichtstrahl auf Kini-Nui. Doch in diesem Moment kamen die Rahkshi an Kini-Nui an, doch ebenfalls die Toa erschienen um die Matoraner zu beschützen. thumb|left|150px|Das Kolhii-Spiel Gemeinsam schafften es die Toa die Rahkshi zu besiegen. In diesem Kampf starb Jaller. Seine letzten Worte an Takua verdeutlichten ihm, dass er die Maske aufsetzen sollte. Dadurch verwandelte sich Takua in einen Toa, Takanuva. Die Turaga kamen nach Kini-Nui und Takanuva beschloss Teridax zu besiegen. Dazu baute er sich den Ussanui und fuhr allein nach Mangaia, nur von einem Kraata geleitet. Hahli hatte sich als blinder Passagier in dem Ussanui versteckt um alles aufzuzeichnen. Takanuva kam in das Versteck von Teridax und schickte Hahli zurück um die Matoraner zu holen. Dann forderte Teridax Takanuva zu einem Kolhii-Spiel um die Maske des Lichts heraus. Hahli überzeugte währenddessen die Matoraner ihr nach Mangaia zu folgen. Takanuva gewann das Kolhii-Spiel, doch Teridax wollte ihn das Tor nicht öffnen lassen, so riss er Teridax die Maske der Schatten ab. Zusammen fielen sie in Energiegeladene Protodermis und verwandelten sich in Takutanuva, ein Wesen aus Licht und Schatten. Dieser öffnete dann das Tor und die Matoraner konnten fliehen. Hahli floh mit Jallers Kanohi Hau in der Hand, und Takutanuva belebte Jaller wieder, danach wurde er von dem Tor erdrückt und nurnoch die Avohkii kam darunter hervor. Danach versuchte Vakama den Großen Geist wiederzubeleben, wobei auch Takanuva wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Danach benutzte er seine Lichtkräfte um Metru Nui zu enthüllen. Charaktere * Bohrok * Graalok * Hafu * Hahli * Hewkii * Jaller * Ka * Macku * Nokama * Onewa * Pewku * Takanuva * Takutanuva * Teridax * Toa Nuva **Onua **Lewa **Pohatu **Tahu **Kopaka **Gali * Rahkshi **Vorahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Turahk **Kurahk **Guurahk * Vakama Trivia thumb|150px|Das Cover der DVD aus LEGO-Steinen *Die deutsche Version ist ca. um acht Minuten gekürzt worden. *Alle Matoraner, außer Hahli, Jaller und Takua, trugen im Film ausschließlich die Kanohi: Komau, Kakama, Ruru, Rau, oder Huna. *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts, wurde einmal auf SuperRTL ausgestrahlt, eine Woche danach wurde Teil 2, und wieder eine Woche später Teil 3 ausgestrahlt. *Am Ende der Credits taucht die Matoranische Sprache auf, die übersetzt besagt, dass in dem Film keine Rahi zu schaden kamen. Preise * 2003 gewann der Film den DVDX-Award, für die besten Visuellen Effekte. * 2004 gewann der Film den Saturn-Award, für die best verkaufte DVD. * 2004 gewann der Film den Golden Reel-Award, für die beste Soundbearbeitung. Siehe auch *BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Das Buch zum Film) *Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui